bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Damon West/Quotes
All Quotes During missions and others *Hey peasant. Wanna make some money? *Some undesirables are wanted into Bullworth Vale. Our neighbourhood. *Indeed. Be a good boy and get all of them. I'll make it worth your while. *Hey, Jimmy. I've another job for you. *I don't think they get the message. I'd like you to bring it to 'em. *Yeah, they're usually hang out by the chinese restaurant in New Coventry. *Good to see you, Jimmy boy. Seems like those Greaseballs have taken the lord ring in an abandoned pool hall. *Perhaps. Either way it belongs to my daddy and I won’t have those few loaders uh… freeload! *Very good, Jimmy. That's exactly a matter of principle. I'll pay you well. *Those Townies gets to start hanging around too close to school. We'd take care of them but we've got practice. *Sure thing. I'll get some cash from the beverage fund. *You been pretty good with that bums. I want you'll give them a second lesson. *Oh well, don't worry. This we'll take 'em too. Remind them to stay in their place. *Hey, Jimmy. I heard those scumbags Townies got a warehouse they hang out in. *So? I bet they're all pay rent. Why don't you wipe those squatters? *Yeah, I bet rich fund is subsidised by the alumni association. *You'll have to get through before you can get to Ted! *You think I'm tough? Ted's even tougher! *You'll never get by me. *Hey you, Jimmy! What do you do in my stuff? *Hey! What do you think you're doing? *Alright, coach. But this is where it was toward stuff at me. *Better watch out, Algie. *Yo, Ricky. Back off! *I'm gonna kick your ass! *Get back here! *A paddle? Who put that here? Friendly Fire * What's that for?! * What's wrong with you?! While Fighting * I'm gonna hit you till you love me! * Damon's the truth! * I'm gonna bust yo' gut up and watch you bleed! * An all-state beatdown too, son! * Sweet like candy, you DON'T want any of this! Hit in the groin * Ugh! It hurts so... good? Knocked Out * When I get back up you're so dead... * You have bested me. Enjoy it while it last... * There goes my scholarship. * OK! That really does hurt. Starting a Fight * I'm gonna lay your butt out like a newborn baby! * I'm gonna bust your gut up and then watch you bleed! * I'm gonna rip out your heart out and feed it to you! * It's chin-check time, punk! Aiding in Fight * You had your fun, now who wants get knocked out by an All-American? * I got your back! Suggesting to provide protection *Sure! Let's do this! *I've got nothing better to do! ALLY About To Leave *This is getting old! I'm taking off! *I think you can handle it for me! ALLY Help Me *Hey-yo, Jimmy! Help me out! *I can use a hand here! Getting knocked off bike *I love pain! *So this want a QB feels like. Comments on successful bike trick *That's cool if you're in wussy sports. *I've seen better. Comments on failed attempt at trick *Pain is good. *A little blood never hurt anyone. Stealing a bike *Gimme your bike, punk! I'm cross training today! *This my bike now, sucker. Has bike stolen from *That's your ass! *Nobody steals my bike! Winning a fight *Who wants to mess with Damon!? *I run things, not Ted. When into him bump when friendly *Mah bad. *Didn't see ya there, little man. *Sorry, I was daydreaming about hittin' someone so hard their head fell off. When into him bump when hostile *Don't start none, n' there won't be none. *You feelin' froggy?! *You can't touch me, you're not man enough! *Out of mah way. *Get off the way! *(After Jimmy's expelled) You used to be somebody, now you're just pathetic. When into him bump some clique *(Dropout) QUITTERS DISGUST ME! *(Greaser) Keep it up and I won't let you work on mah ride when I go pro. *(Nerd) What're you doing out? That homework doesn't do itself. *(Prep) Wow, you preppy kids really think you're tough... Getting hit by a bike/car *It's on now. *Hit me with whatever you want, I'll still hit you harder! *A cement truck couldn't hurt me, and come with that piece of crap? Saying Goodbye *I gotta go lift. See ya later. *I have game tapes to watch. *I have homework to pick up. Saying about rides *People should be pay for tickets to see me. *I'm not impressed. Calling friends for help *Hey-yo, fellows! *Do you guys believe this got?! Chasing *I'm a physical specimen! You can't outrun me! *I'm gaining on you, and it's only a matter of time now! When someone hides from him *I don't have time to chase you around! *Come over here, so I can hit you! Out of breath *He's in better shape then I thought! Wandering around *I wonder if I could ever hit someone so hard their head would come off. *Maybe she'll come up to my room if I offer to show her my John Elway autograph. *One day I want to fight a gorilla! *Maybe if I concentrate real hard I can make her top come off. *I wonder who would win in a fight, a bear or a gorilla? *When I go pro, I'm gonna get a fat-ass crib with a fat-ass chick and go on my fat-ass trip! *Kumite!, Kumite!!, KUMITE!!! Complaining *I've harder. *I can't take this anymore. When confused *This is too much for me. Marveling *Alright, man. *Go on. Conversing *You know what? *You'll never believe this! *All she needs now is a tackle and a slapback. At least I was first. *Ted scores more off the field than we do on the field. *Is it just me or do the kids coming up looking a little weak to you? Category:Character Quotes